Matchmakers
by dafna-chan
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando nuestros respetables senseis de Konoha están fuera de servicio y extremadamente aburridos? Caos. –¿Qué tal una apuesta? El primero que consiga emparejar a un par de alumnos se lo lleva todo.- SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina
1. Un juego peligroso

**A/N: **Editado 17/02/09, detalles menores. :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío. Gracias a Dios es de Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuera mío probablemente estaría prohibido por muchas religiones.

**Advertencia:** si esperan encontrarse con un fic serio, de trama y personajes desarrollados en profundidad y diálogos ingeniosos que te hacen reflexionar sobre la vida, hagan click en Atrás. Exceso de clichés y de ninjas hormonales. Fueron advertidos ;).

* * *

Matchmaking

* * *

No era de extrañarse que alrededor de estas épocas primaverales en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, la gente normal irradiara felicidad. Mientras en los parques florecían los cerezos, los más inocentes se escondían detrás de los árboles para que sus amigos no los encontraran, y los más osados se refugiaban juntos bajo su sombra, regalando al público escenas dignas de telenovelas.

Las calles rebozaban tanto de aldeanos como turistas, que fascinados por la belleza natural de Konoha, no paraban de tomar fotografías de los pintorescos paisajes y de los edificios más importantes.

De más estaba decir que los comerciantes eran de los más felices, vendiendo souvenirs y recuerdos a cuanto turista se les acercara.

Sí, el clima de paz y tranquilidad era inmensamente apreciado por la gente normal...pero algunos ninjas no entraban en esa categoría, por supuesto.

Si había un lugar en Konoha que no irradiaba otra cosa más que un aura oscuro, era la habitación 203 en el segundo piso de la Torre de la Hokage, y ese aura oscuro no se debía precisamente al humo de los cigarrillos de Asuma...

Kakashi, por empezar, estaba hundido en un sillón, inmerso en una de las páginas del Paraíso Icha Icha que prácticamente sabía de memoria, sin otra cosa que hacer más que releerla. Asuma, por otra parte, se encontraba en el sillón de enfrente, apagando su cigarrillo número diecinueve en el cenicero de la mesita de café, y mientras se disponía a sacar el vigésimo, Kurenai, que estaba sentada a su lado, bebía un largo sorbo de café.

Nadie decía una palabra, solo se oían suspiros pesados de vez en cuando, y se intercambiaban miradas esporádicamente.

No había que malinterpretar los hechos, los senseis de Konoha no era unos sádicos locos por la guerra, pero nadie podía culparlos por su aburrimiento extremo, después de todo, a eso se dedicaban, a defender la aldea de eminentes enemigos, y en esos momentos, Konoha carecía de ellos.

En medio del silencio, se escuchó un chirrido, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Maito Gai, que simplemente caminó hacia el último sillón libre, colocó una lata de gaseosa en la mesa y se sentó, sin entrada extravagante o saludos referentes a la juventud.

-¿Cómo estás Gai-sempai?- preguntó Kurenai, que ya estaba cansada del silencio aparentemente inquebrantable.

-Kurenai -san- saludó Gai animado- Estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú?

-Ya sabes, esperando con ansias el día de mañana.

Kakashi apartó la vista de su libro y Asuma apagó su cigarrillo. Si había algo que esperar en estas épocas era el día en que volverían a entrenar con sus alumnos, ya que habían tenido unas pequeñas vacaciones por orden de Tsunade.

-¡Por supuesto!- replicó Gai emocionado. -¡No puedo esperar para volver a encender la llama de la juventud de mis queridos alumnos!- Kurenai se limitó a sonreír condescendiente , y Kakashi y Asuma intercambiaron miradas significativas.

-¿No es emocionante, mi rival?- continuó Gai expectante. Kakashi parecía no haber escuchado, pero al notar el repentino silencio, alzó la cabeza. -¿Dijiste algo?- Ante toda respuesta, Gai se paró súbitamente, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-Te haces el gracioso, Kakashi, pero ya verás cómo mis alumnos superarán en todo a los tuyos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Gai- comentó Asuma exhalando una bocanada de humo. -He visto al equipo 7 entrenar, y realmente han mejorado.

-Es cierto- corroboró Kurenai. -En mi camino me crucé a Sakura y a Sasuke, creo que estaban buscando a Naruto...Qué bueno que se lleven mejor, ¿no?

-Así es- respondió Kakashi cerrando su libro. Permanecieron en silencio varios segundos más, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Sí, realmente se estaban llevando muy bien...

Una idea cruzó por la mente del ninja copia. Era loca, y probablemente imposible, pero al menos los mantendría entretenidos un buen rato.

-¿Están aburridos?- preguntó, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Tú crees?- respondieron al unísono. Aburridos era decir poco...

-¿Qué tal un juego?- prosiguió, observándolos expectante. Los tres lo escudriñaron con la mirada unos segundos, preguntándose qué tramaba ahora.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Asuma arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, después de todo, nada muy normal podía esperarse de un hombre que leía pornografía frente a menores de edad.

-Creo que todos somos concientes de las relaciones que hay entre nuestros alumnos-. Los demás asintieron frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, aún sin tener una pista de lo que quería decir Kakashi. -Bien- continuó. -Esta es la consigna: contamos con un día para emparejar a un par.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Kurenai indignada, después de digerir la información. -¡No podemos involucrarnos en la vida privada de nuestros alumnos!

-¿Quién dice eso?- inquirió Asuma, que parecía haber encontrado la idea interesante.

-¡Las leyes universales de moral!

-Déjalo terminar, Kurenai-san- intervino Gai, que había estado meditando el asunto seriamente. Cualquier juego en el que pudiera derrotar a Kakashi nuevamente sería bien recibido...

El ninja copia se aclaró la garganta. -Como decía, el que logre emparejar a un par de alumnos se lo lleva todo. El límite es de un día, y al menos uno de ellos debe pertenecer a su equipo. Es muy simple.

-Y ¿qué es exactamente lo que esta en juego?- preguntó Asuma.

-Dinero, por supuesto.

Kakashi revisó sus bolsillos, sacó todo lo que tenía y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Había al menos un billete de cincuenta dólares y un par de centavos.

-Entonces acepto- anunció Asuma de inmediato, agregando su propio dinero a la suma de Kakashi.

Kurenai puso sus ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de los jounins. No podían dejar pasar ni una apuesta que involucrara un par de billetes. _Hombres..._

-Esperen un momento- comenzó la kunoichi con escepticismo, cuando un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza. -¿Cómo voy a saber si de hecho emparejaron a alguien?, ¿Se supone que debo confiar en ustedes?

-Simplemente lo filmaremos- respondió Kakashi. -No hay tanta ciencia detrás de esto.

-¡Cuenten con mi presencia para este desafío tan juvenil!- dijo Gai emocionado, agregando todo su dinero al monto ya acumulado.

En ese momento los tres voltearon a ver a Kurenai, expectantes. La kunoichi se quedó reflexionando por unos instantes. Sabía que no estaba bien inmiscuirse en la vida privada de sus alumnos, pero no podía negar que estaba extremadamente aburrida, y después de todo, conocía a alguien que podía apreciar su ayuda...

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kakashi frenando su tren de pensamientos.

-Está bien, acepto- concluyó de mala gana, sacando su billetera. Colocó el dinero sobre la mesa y agregó -Pero el que gane donará todo a la caridad.

-Como tú quieras- dijo Asuma sacando de su chaleco un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos.

-De acuerdo- anunció Kakashi, levantándose del sillón. - Ahora que estamos todos en esto, el juego comienza mañana. Tenemos todo el día para emparejarlos. Buena suerte.

-Buena suerte.

Con eso los cuatro partieron hacia sus hogares, pensando seriamente cómo podían ganar este desafío, sin resultar heridos en el intento...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kakashi estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un cerezo, mientras sus alumnos practicaban los nuevos jutsus que habían aprendido ese día. Toda la noche anterior había estado pensando a quién debería emparejar, y finalmente se había decidido por Sasuke y Sakura. Primero, porque la kunoichi aún tenía sentimientos por él, o al menos eso creía, y segundo, porque Naruto al fin había declinado en sus intentos por conquistar a Sakura y había dado un paso al costado. Bien. La única incógnita sin resolver en la ecuación era la aparente carencia de hormonas de Sasuke, pero eso se podía solucionar.

Por lo menos tenían la certeza de que Sasuke y Sakura eran buenos amigos, y si se trataba del Uchiha, eso era una gran ventaja, ya que ignoraba u odiaba al resto de la población femenina de Konoha.

-Veamos- el jounin sacó un libro del bolsillo de su chaleco, y sorprendentemente, no se trataba del Paraíso Icha Icha, sino del nuevo **Paraíso para conquistar**. _Qué suerte que te compré en esa feria..._

Kakashi comenzó a darle vuelta a las páginas, buscando algo que sirviera para la situación. -_Quizás esto sea útil-_ pensó, releyendo un título que enunciaba **"Normas universales de caballerosidad".** Escudriñó la página hasta toparse con un ítem que llamó su atención. **"El caballero siempre debe acompañar a la dama hasta el hogar"**. _Esto podría funcionar_

-¡Niños!- llamó desde el lugar, sin apartar su vista del libro. Los jóvenes interrumpieron su entrenamiento de mala gana, sin pasar desapercibido el hecho de ser llamados niños cuando tenían 17 años.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. No era común que Kakashi interrumpiera una práctica así de la nada.

-Doy el entrenamiento por terminado- anunció sencillamente, aún inmerso en la página de su nuevo libro. Los tres lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke un poco enfadado. No podía haber escuchado bien...

-Tienen el día libre- repitió Kakashi, un poco sorprendido por sus reacciones. Sasuke parecía molesto, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-¡Sakura-chan, vamos a comer a Ichiraku's!- exclamó Naruto reaccionando finalmente. Tomó a la pelirrosa del brazo y la arrastró antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder.

-¡No!- soltó Kakashi súbitamente, y los tres voltearon para verlo. El jounin se golpeó mentalmente por su falta de sutileza.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Sakura confundida- ¿Porqué no?- No sabía que se le había metido a Kakashi en la cabeza, pero ciertamente este no era uno de sus mejores días...

-Porque...tanto ramen es malo para las arterias- explicó tratando de sonar convincente, y fallando miserablemente. En ese momento escucharon un sonido ahogado, y voltearon para ver a Naruto, que había empalidecido alarmantemente.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-¿Porque nadie me lo dijo antes?- se quejó el rubio, tomando sus cosas y marchándose del lugar. Iba a hacer una pequeña parada en el hospital de camino a casa...¡Cielos! En este equipo se preocupaban por todos menos por él...

-En fin, -continuó Kakashi, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. –Sasuke, ¿por qué no acompañas a Sakura hasta su casa?

-¿Por qué?- inquirieron los dos desconcertados.

-Ya sabes que estas no son horas para que una jovencita ande sola por las calles- replicó lacónicamente Kakashi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño enfadado. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba a Kakashi hoy, pero se lo atribuiría a alguna crisis de la mediana edad o algo por el estilo. La pelirrosa notó la expresión de disconformidad del Uchiha, y bajó la cabeza apenada.

-Sasuke-kun, no tienes que acompañarme si no...

-Hmph, está bien- dijo cortante. -Te acompañaré.

-Como quieras- respondió un tanto resignada, y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia su casa.

En ese momento Kakashi tomó su cámara de video, y se dispuso a seguirlos sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de cada árbol o arbusto que encontraba por el camino.

* * *

Asuma, fiel a su estilo, no había dedicado tanto tiempo a estudiar la situación de sus estudiantes cuando decidió emparejar a Ino y a Shikamaru. Simplemente pensó que podían complementarse, él siendo un vago incurable y ella una diva de carácter fuerte, que lo podría hacer reaccionar de vez en cuando. Choji era demasiado bueno como para lidiar con una chica como Ino, pero Shikamaru podría arreglárselas. Sí, Asuma realmente creía que eso era todo lo que hacía falta para emparejar a sus alumnos. Sólo necesitaba unas buenas tomas de ambos haciendo algo romántico, y el juego sería suyo. ¿Cierto?

-¡Choji!- llamó de improvisto, al tener una idea. El aludido interrumpió su calentamiento para ver que deseaba su sensei.

-¿Qué sucede Asuma sensei?- preguntó, sentándose en el mismo banco que Asuma y ocupando el resto del espacio.

-Tú eres el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, ¿verdad?- comenzó el jounin vacilante.

-Sí...- respondió Choji, confundido ante la repentina pregunta.

-¿Y sabes si le gusta alguna chica?- inquirió Asuma tratando de sonar casual. Choji lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ciertamente no se había esperado esa pregunta.

-Bueno...-comenzó un poco nervioso. -Es complicado. Verá Asuma-sensei, él todavía no se lo ha dicho a nadie...

-¡No!- lo interrumpió el jounin, tragando saliva con dificultad. Ahora sí que estaba perdido. -Todo este tiempo pensé...Pensé que se trataba de un problema de vagancia- Choji lo observaba desconcertado ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? -Ahora todo tiene sentido- continuó, haciendo una pausa dramática. -Shikamaru es homosexual.

-¿¡Qué qué!?-soltó Chouji, que casi se había atragantado con su propia saliva. -¡No, no!- se apresuró a aclarar, agitando las manos delante de su rostro frenéticamente. -¡No es nada de eso!

-¿Enserio?- Asuma suspiró aliviado. -¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie...-explicó Choji con nerviosismo.

-Oh, ya veo...

-_Genial_-pensó con sarcasmo. Ahora tenía que lidiar con la lealtad inquebrantable de Choji. Debía sacárselo de alguna forma u otra.

-¿Podrías por lo menos contestar una pregunta?- intentó nuevamente.

-Sí, supongo- respondió el joven dubitativo.

-La chica que le gusta...¿es rubia?

Choji debatió por unos segundos si decírselo o no. No sabía porqué Asuma estaba repentinamente interesado en la vida amorosa de Shikamaru, pero supuso que contarle eso no le haría un mal a nadie. Y cómo se equivocó...

-Sí- concedió finalmente. -Pero no le diga a nadie.

-No te preocupes, Choji-. Asuma estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Gracias por tu ayuda, puedes volver a entrenar- agregó, golpeando al muchacho suavemente en el hombro.

-Sí sensei- Choji hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó nuevamente, aún desorientado por el comportamiento del jounin.

-_Estupendo_- pensó Asuma. -_Es obvio que le gusta Ino, ahora debo conseguir que ambos estén juntos de algún modo u otro. Paso uno, listo. Paso dos...en marcha_.

* * *

Kakashi seguía escondiéndose detrás de columnas, árboles y arbustos, tratando de capturar una buena toma de la pareja con su cámara.

-_Esto no está funcionando_- pensó, observándolos desde su actual escondite.

Los dos caminaban a un metro de distancia del otro, Sakura cabizbaja, y Sasuke mirando hacia el frente, ambos en silencio. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada. Solo caminaban.

-Debe haber algo aquí que sirva- se dijo, buscando en el índice del libro. Un enunciado llamó su atención: **"Cómo hacer que el hombre exprese sus sentimientos"**. Pasó las páginas hasta encontrar la correcta, y leyó rápidamente: **"El hombre quizás nunca demuestre sus sentimientos hacia otra persona a menos que se vea amenazado por un posible rival"**. -Bien, esto es bueno, ahora necesito a mi rival...¿quién podrá ser?

* * *

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai sensei!

-Lee, ¡qué bueno que hayas venido!- exclamó Gai emocionado.

-Lo que sea por usted, sensei- replicó el shinobi haciendo una leve reverencia. -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Lee, puedo confiar en ti, ¿cierto?- comenzó Gai seriamente.

-Por supuesto.

-No debería contarle esto a nadie, pero tú realmente me podrías ayudar.

-¿Qué sucede Gai-sensei?- preguntó Lee confundido.

-Hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta con mis camaradas, se trata de emparejar a un par de nuestros alumnos.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué interesante! ¿Ya ha pensado a quién va a emparejar?

-Quizás me puedas ayudar. ¿Qué te parecen Neji y Tenten?- comenzó Gai expectante, observando a los aludidos por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ya veo- dijo Lee un poco desilusionado. Había pensado que quizás Gai lo podría ayudar con la flor de cerezo de Konoha...¡pero no debía deprimirse! ¡Ayudaría a Neji y a Tenten ha descubrir la llama de la juventud que unía sus corazones!

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda!- exclamó excitado.

-¡Oh Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

Ambos se abrazaron en medio de la práctica, ganando unas miradas extrañas de Neji y Tenten, que seguían sumidos en un combate.

-¿Qué les sucederá ahora?- preguntó Tenten, alzando una ceja.

-Mejor no saberlo- replicó Neji lacónicamente, mirándolos disgustado.

-Lee, necesito que vayas a buscar una cámara de video, está en mi casa. ¿Tienes las llaves verdad?

-Sí, enseguida- respondió el joven, y se marchó alegremente de la práctica. _¡Esto será tan divertido!_

* * *

Kurenai había dado la práctica por terminada hacía algunos minutos, viendo el impecable desempeño de sus alumnos. Su decisión estaba tomada desde el momento en que había aceptado la apuesta, después de todo, era dolorosamente obvio que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto desde el momento en que sus ojos lila perlados se posaron sobre él. Todos en Konoha parecían estar enterados de los sentimientos de la heredera, exceptuando a Naruto, por supuesto.

No tomaría esto como una apuesta ni como un juego. No le importaba ganar, a diferencia de sus camaradas. Lo único que se había prometido lograr con esto, y lo haría a toda costa, era ayudar a su tímida alumna a conquistar al chico de sus sueños. _Uzumaki Naruto te notará, te lo prometo, Hinata._

Mientras caminaban ambas hacia la casa de la Hyuuga, una cabeza rubia se asomó en la esquina, y volvió sobre sus pasos para verlas mejor.

-¡Kurenai-san!, ¡Hinata-chan!- Naruto corrió hacia ellas, saludándolas con el brazo. Hinata instintivamente se escondió detrás de Kurenai, sonrojada. La jounin le dio un empujoncito en la espalda, y Hinata finalmente salió.

-Na-Naruto-kun- saludó avergonzada. Naruto sonrió, un poco confundido por el comportamiento de la chica.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Naruto?- preguntó Kurenai, tratando de mejorar la situación.

-Vengo del hospital- respondió el rubio sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿E-estás bien, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata alarmada.

-¡Sí, sí, no te preocupes!- se apresuró a decir Naruto. -Pero no habrá más ramen para mí por unos días.

-Oh, ya veo- Kurenai sonrió internamente _Puedo trabajar con esto_

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo Naruto, mirando su reloj. -Er, nos vemos luego Hinata-chan- agregó un poco avergonzado.

-C-claro- tartamudeó la joven, más roja que una remolacha.

-Vamos Hinata, Hiashi no querrá que llegues tarde-. Hinata asintió y ambas reanudaron la marcha. Durante todo el camino, Kurenai comenzó a formular su plan en su cabeza. _Esto seguro va a funcionar_.

* * *

Kakashi había estado pensando seriamente que debería abandonar el juego en ese instante, cuando un flash verde cruzó ante sus ojos. Era Rock Lee, que corría apresurado hacia algún lugar desconocido. Sus ojos se iluminaron _¡Eso es!_

-¡Oye, Lee!- llamó, y corrió detrás de él vigilando que sus alumnos no lo vieran. El aludido paró en seco, y giró sobre sus talones para ver al eterno rival de su sensei llamándolo. ¿Qué querría con él?

-¿Kakashi-san?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Cómo estás, Lee?- Kakashi sabía que debía ir al grano si quería hacer esto rápido, pero tampoco podía ser agresivo.

-Bien...-contestó el otro con desconfianza. -¿Qué sucede?

-Lee, ¿ves allí?- preguntó, señalando a Sasuke y a Sakura, que se encontraban unos metros adelante.

-¡Es Sakura-san!- exclamó el joven emocionado.

-Sí, Sakura. ¿No crees que se ve linda?- inquirió Kakashi, tratando de sonar casual.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Sakura-san siempre brilla con el espíritu de la juventud y su belleza es como un...

-Sí, sí- lo cortó el jounin ahorrándole el discurso. -Es una lástima que nadie se lo recuerde, después de todo, Sasuke no sabe apreciar esas cosas-. Kakashi rezaba mentalmente para que Lee captara la indirecta.

-Sí, es una lástima- replicó el otro, indiferente.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?- sugirió el ex-ANBU exasperado.

-Es que yo...- Lee pensó por unos momentos. No era idiota, sabía que Kakashi tramaba algo, y ahora debía buscar la cámara de Gai-sensei, pero no podía resistir la oportunidad de saludar a su amada flor de cerezo. Hacía tanto que no la veía...

-Tiene razón- afirmó con determinación, corriendo hacia la pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura-san!- Sakura frenó el paso para ver quién la estaba saludando. Se dio media vuelta y sonrió forzadamente al ver a Rock Lee corriendo con ímpetu hacia ella. Sasuke estaba allí parado, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cómo está tu vida Lee?- preguntó Sakura, una vez que el joven los había alcanzado.

-Eso depende... ¿Cómo estás tú, mi cerezo?-Sasuke apretó los puños inconscientemente, y Sakura miró hacia otro lado avergonzada. El hecho de que ahora respetara a Lee no justificaba el tener que soportar sus avances constantemente.

-Yo estoy bien- respondió la pelirrosa, deseando en ese momento que la tierra se la tragara.

-¡Bien es decir poco! ¡Cada día que pasa tu belleza florece como un cerezo en primavera!- Sakura río con nerviosismo, haciendo una mueca de dolor disimulada.

-Oh, Uchiha- continuó Lee. -No te había visto, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien- respondió secamente. Sasuke tomó a Sakura del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de Lee. -Vámonos, Sakura.

-Oh, veo que estamos siendo posesivos-. Lee caminó hacia Sakura y tomó su mano. Luego se arrodilló, mirándola con determinación. -Sakura-san, mi bella flor de cerezo, la llama de la juventud que brilla en tu corazón es tan grande que derrite hasta los corazones más fríos, como el del Uchiha-. En ese momento, Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no estampar un Chidori de lleno en la cara del muchacho. -Pero algún día- continuó Lee, indiferente a la reacción del joven- yo te haré feliz, y me amarás tanto como yo te amo-. Lee acercó la mano de Sakura a su rostro y estampó un beso en ella, para la sorpresa y el horror de Sakura. -_Ya fue demasiado_-pensó Sasuke, y sin previo aviso, golpeó a Lee con fuerza en la cara.

-¡Argh!- Lee cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose el rostro con sus manos, y Sakura notó alarmada como unas finas gotas de sangre se resbalaban entre sus dedos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó mirándolo aprensivamente. -¡No tenías que ser tan duro!

-Hmph, lo que sea-. Sasuke siguió caminando, y Sakura debatió si quedarse a ayudar a Lee, o seguir a Sasuke. Finalmente se disculpó y corrió para alcanzarlo, después de todo, la herida no era tan grave.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- insistió la pelirrosa de nuevo, totalmente desconcertada. Sasuke decidió ignorarla y seguir con su marcha. La verdad ni él sabía porqué había reaccionado así, pero al ver a Lee besando a Sakura, había sentido que le hervía la sangre. ¿Podía ser, hipotéticamente hablando, que estuviera...celoso? -_No_- pensó Sasuke con terquedad. -_De ninguna manera_- ¿Él?, ¿un Uchiha?, ¿celoso de Rock Lee? Por favor...

Al ver que el Uchiha no respondería, Sakura suspiró resignada y aceleró el paso, insultándolo mentalmente. ¿Por qué nunca le decía nada? ¿Acaso no era su amigo? _Hombres..._

El resto del recorrido, Sasuke sintió una presión inexplicable en su pecho que no podía ignorar. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Sakura, la pelirrosa le agradeció un tanto brusca y buscó sus llaves en su bolso para poder entrar. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, Sasuke la detuvo, sosteniéndola de un brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la kunoichi frunciendo el ceño en confusión. No podía evitar el tono de enojo en su voz.

-Yo...- Sasuke miró hacia otra lado, avergonzado. -Lo hice porque él te estaba molestando- continuó, tratando de sonar desinteresado. Sakura pestañó un par de veces, preguntándose si había escuchado bien, y cuando por fin había digerido la información, le sonrió brillantemente. Sasuke sintió que su estómago daba vueltas dentro suyo.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun- la kunoichi se puso en puntas de pie y le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Luego volteó rápidamente para que el joven no notara su sonrojo, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Sasuke se quedó allí parado, mirando la puerta embobado, con la mirada perdida. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se golpeó mentalmente. _-¿Qué mierda me sucede?- _El joven sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se marchó hacia su casa, tratando en vano de alejar la imagen de la pelirrosa sonriendo de su mente.

-Y...¡corte!- Kakashi apagó la cámara de video con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Probablemente podría ganar con esa toma únicamente, pero esto era demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar. Así que a Sasuke sí le gustaba Sakura después de todo...Esto sería muy, muy interesante.


	2. Luz, cámara, caos

**

* * *

**

Matchmaking

* * *

El día en Konoha seguía soleado, aunque algunas nubes distantes se asomaban a la vista con lentitud, y los turistas embelesados continuaban haciendo tours por los parques y las calles principales de la aldea.

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Gai caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando a Lee con impaciencia. -_Debería haber llegado hace una hora_- pensó preocupado, chequeando en su reloj por enésima vez. ¿Qué era lo que lo demoraba tanto? Estaba debatiendo si ir a buscarlo o no, cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia él. Volteó para ver, y efectivamente, su alumno ya había llegado, pero no esperaba verlo en esas condiciones.

-¡Lee!- exclamó alarmado, al notar el ojo morado del joven y el fino rastro de sangre que recorría su rostro. -¿Qué te sucedió?

-No es nada, Gai-sensei- respondió el joven, tratando de forzar una sonrisa. Odiaba mentirle a su sensei, pero no podía decirle que había colaborado en los propósitos de su rival número uno.

-¿No quieres ir a un hospital?- preguntó incrédulo, tomándolo por los hombros.

-No, estoy bien Gai-sensei. Mire, aquí le traje lo que me pidió-. Lee tomó el bolso que cargaba en su espalda y sacó una pequeña cámara de video digital.

-¡Oh, gracias!-exclamó Gai y tomó la cámara, indicándole a Lee que lo siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el joven curioso, notando el balde de agua que cargaba su sensei.

-¡Shhh!, solo sígueme, esto será muy divertido- susurró el jounin, acelerando el paso. Lee lo siguió por detrás, preguntándose qué era lo que harían con eso. Cruzaron el campo de entrenamiento, y llegaron a un pequeño bosque en donde solían entrenar junto a Neji y a Tenten. Ambos se abrieron paso entre los árboles en silencio sepulcral, y Gai frenó súbitamente haciendo que Lee casi tropezara.

-Es aquí- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, señalando un árbol particularmente grande. El joven asintió, y saltaron hasta una de las ramas más próximas, aún sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Gai-sensei?- Lee observó sus alrededores frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Como toda respuesta, el jounin señaló hacia abajo con la cabeza, y una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Lee lo imitó.

Neji y Tenten se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol, aparentemente descansando en medio de la práctica. Los dos habían comenzado a entrenar juntos hacía bastante tiempo, ya que no estaban muy cómodos con los métodos de enseñanza de Gai, y se negaban rotundamente a usar un spandex verde.

Gai asintió, sonrisa fija en su rostro, y encendió la cámara, llevándose un dedo a la boca para que Lee hiciera silencio.

-Tu puntería realmente está mejorando, Tenten- escucharon a Neji comentar casualmente.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Tenten, de repente encontrando el piso de lo más interesante para mirar.

-No, pero te lo creíste- replicó el Hyuuga, con lo que, desde su perspectiva, parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Un momento... ¿Una sonrisa?...¿¡Hyuuga Neji!?

-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que tenías sentido del humor, Hyuuga?- bromeó la kunoichi, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro. Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio unos segundos, a una distancia corta el uno del otro, pero aún así sin invadir su espacio personal.

-Gai-sensei-comenzó Lee en un susurro, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad. -¿Para qué es el balde de agua?-. Gai se acercó a Lee y comenzó a decirle algo al oído, haciendo que Lee abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Oh, Gai-sensei!-exclamó excitado- ¡Usted es un genio!

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!- ambos se abrazaron dramáticamente.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- preguntó Tenten repentinamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Si la palabra hubiera estado en su vocabulario, Neji probablemente habría pensado que Tenten se veía linda con esa expresión en su rostro.

-No- respondió, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la joven. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve momento, y ambos se repitieron lo mismo inconscientemente. _Somos solo amigos._

-Ahora Lee- susurró Gai, aumentando el zoom de la cámara al máximo. Lee tomó el balde y comenzó a balancearlo hacia atrás y hacia adelante con ímpetu.

-Uno, dos y...¡tres!

* * *

-¡Ino!

El grito de Asuma retumbó en los oídos de los transeúntes que miraban las vitrinas de la calle, y todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, que en ese momento corría persiguiendo a la rubia. El jounin no pareció darse cuenta, pero la aludida deseaba que se la tragara la tierra en ese instante.

-¿Asuma-sensei?-preguntó desconcertada cuando su sensei la alcanzó en medio de la calle. Ya había pensado que era otro de sus estúpidos pretendientes...

-¿Cómo estás, Ino?- la saludó el jounin tratando de sonar casual.

-Mm, bien- respondió la otra desorientada.

-_Hora de poner el plan en marcha_- pensó, tomándola de los hombros súbitamente. -Escucha Ino- la chica lo miró cada vez con menos idea de lo que sucedía, frunciendo el ceño con tanta fuerza que le preocupaba que le salieran arrugas. -No debería hacer esto, pero creo que tú mereces saberlo- el jounin hizo una pausa dramática, y continuó. -El director de la Telenovela Corazones de Ninja está haciendo un casting en Konoha-. Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué qué?!-Asuma juró que se le había roto el tímpano por ese grito, así como también algunos de los aldeanos que pasaban por el lugar. -¡Amo esa novela!

-Me alegro- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, y tratando de no pensar en los murmullos y las miradas extrañas que estaban recibiendo. -Pero hay un pequeño problema- agregó. Complacido por tener toda la atención de la rubia, prosiguió. -Las audiciones ya no están abiertas.

-¡No!, ¡qué mala suerte!- se quejó la kunoichi apenada. Ya se había emocionado pensando en formar parte del casting. -Sin embargó...- Ino alzó la vista enseguida, para ver a Asuma sonriéndole brillantemente. -Aún puedes participar. ¿Estás interesada?

-¡Claro que sí hombre!- respondió inmediatamente.

-Entonces todo lo que debes hacer es enviarles un video. Están buscando una toma romántica, ya sabes.

-Entonces necesito que alguien me ayude- murmuró pensativa. -Pero de ninguna manera va a ser uno de mis pretendientes...- la kunoichi continuó debatiendo mentalmente cómo haría para conseguir esa toma, y la sonrisa de Asuma creció aún más.

-Shikamaru puede ayudarte- sugirió con aparente indiferencia. -Y yo puedo filmar.

-¿Shikamaru?- bufó Ino incrédula, conteniendo la risa. -Shikamaru solo podría hacer una escena romántica con una nube...

-¿Estás segura?- inquirió el jounin, rezando por dentro para que la joven cambiara de opinión. Ino pareció reflexionar seriamente por unos momentos.

-Bueno...- comenzó dubitativa. -Shikamaru definitivamente es un 7 en la escala masculina de sex-appeal-. Asuma fingió que no había escuchado eso, y la miró expectante. -Supongo que no estaría tan mal- concedió finalmente.

-¡Genial!- exclamó emocionado el jounin, ganándose una mirada extraña de la rubia. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con disimulo. -Entonces sígueme.

* * *

-Kurenai-sensei- comenzó Kiba alzando una ceja. -¿Podría explicarnos de una vez porqué estamos frente a la casa de Hinata, a las siete de la tarde y cargando una caja de sushi?

Sí, sonaba extraño, pero en efecto, Kurenai había irrumpido en las casas de Shino y de Kiba y los había arrastrado hacia el lugar, explicándoles vagamente la razón del "secuestro".

-Ya se los expliqué- dijo la kunoichi con exasperación. -Tenemos que hacerle un favor a Hinata. Es todo.

-¿Tenemos?- inquirió molesto el amante de los perros. Mientras tanto, Shino observaba fascinado alguna especie de insecto que había encontrado trepando en un arbusto, completamente absorto de la realidad.

-Hinata es su amiga, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kurenai esperando alguna reacción. En ese momento los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas significativas. O al menos eso parecía, ya que los lentes de Shino dejaban demasiado a la imaginación. Sí, Hinata era su amiga, pero nunca les había hablado de ningún problema con el que necesitara ayuda.

-¿De qué se trata?- insistió Kiba, aún de mala gana.

-¡Debemos ayudarla con un chico!-soltó Kurenai harta de los cuestionamientos, y luego reprochándose mentalmente por su brusquedad.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos, desconcertados. Akamaru comenzó a gruñir. Necesitaban tiempo procesar la información. ¿Estaban hablando de la misma Hinata? ¿La tímida, dulce e inocente Hyuuga Hinata?

-De ninguna manera- anunció Kiba terminante, girando sobre sus talones para marcharse cuanto antes.

Shino y Akamaru lo imitaron en silencio.

-¡Esperen!-La kunoichi los alcanzó a ambos por los brazos, y los dos voltearon con expresiones de molestia en sus rostros. -Shino- comenzó, pensando rápidamente -si me ayudas, uh... te compro esa mantis religiosa de la que tanto estabas hablando. Y a ti...- recorrió su mirada desde la cabeza a los pies del apuesto amante de los perros, y asintió para sí misma- te presentaré a mi hermana.

Los jóvenes se quedaron reflexionando unos instantes. Shino quería comprar esa mantis desde hacía semanas, y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Yo ayudaré- anunció con voz grave.

Kurenai miró a Kiba expectante. _La hermana de Kurenai...debe estar muy buena_. El joven se formó una imagen mental de una morena con curvas despampanantes, y tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no babearse encima.

-Está bien- concedió derrotado, y Akamaru ladró enfadado.

-Por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti-. Kurenai sacó de su bolso un apetitoso hueso, o al menos Akamaru parecía pensarlo, y se lo dio al perro que la lamió en apreciación.

-Entonces está decidido-comenzó con determinación, tocando el timbre del complejo Hyuuga. -Esta noche le haremos una pequeña visita a Uzumaki Naruto.

Un momento...-¡¿Naruto?!

* * *

Kakashi caminaba pacíficamente por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha, siguiendo un recorrido que ya sabía de memoria, mientras leía atentamente una página de su libro, levantando la vista de vez en cuando para no encontrar algún obstáculo inesperado.

-**Debe arreglar un ambiente adecuado para que se desarrolle la interacción**- leyó. -**Algo romántico y no necesariamente costoso puede ser una buena opción**.

-Aquí estará bien- murmuró para sí mismo, doblando la esquina y entrando al nuevo restaurante de comida francesa de Konoha, La Fontaine de goût. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al poner un pie en el lugar fue simplemente _Wow_. El fondo estaba ocupado por un voisserie de roble tallado. Las cortinas que colgaban sobre las ventanas eran rojas y de terciopelo, y los manteles blancos estaban bordados en un rojo del mismo tono carmesí. El lugar estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de las lámparas de pie que se encontraban en las esquinas, y perfumado con una mezcla de rosas y los olores que se infiltraban desde la cocina, una gran combinación para las agradecidas fosas nasales de los transeúntes.

Kakashi caminó hasta el mostrador de roble y un hombre flaco y desgarbado, con un prominente bigote, lo saludó con una leve reverencia.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, monsieur?

-Quisiera hacer una reservación para esta noche- dijo Kakashi, asegurándose de que nadie que lo conociera estuviera escuchando.

-Oh, está bien- el hombre sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a anotar algo en ella. -¿Cuántas personas?- preguntó.

-Una mesa para dos, y una individual. Si es posible que la individual esté cerca de la otra, pero no demasiado- dijo tratando de sonar casual.

-No hay problema monsieur- concedió el hombre mientras hacía garabatos en el papel. -¿A nombre de quién las dejo?

-Veamos...Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

-¡Argh¡ ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Tenten se paró de un salto, chorreando agua de los pies a la cabeza y con una expresión de total desconcierto en su rostro. Neji se despegó del tronco del árbol, frunciendo el ceño tanto que le dolía. ¿De dónde había salido ese agua?

La joven escaneó el área furibunda, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Mientras tanto, Gai y Lee rezaban para que Neji no activase su Byakugan y los encontrara espiando detrás de un arbusto, aún con la cámara en mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el Hyuuga desorientado. ¿Por qué alguien querría tirarle un balde de agua a Tenten? ¿Qué obtendría con eso?

-Estoy empapada, en medio de un bosque y con apenas diez grados de temperatura... no podría estar mejor- ironizó la kunoichi, temblando ligeramente cuando una ventisca rozó su piel mojada.

Neji ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se sacó su camisa y la extendió frente a la chica, como si no fuera gran cosa. Tenten solo pudo mirar embobada los abdominales tonificados del joven, en contraste con su pálida piel, y su cabello castaño que...

-¿Vas a tomarla?- preguntó el Hyuuga carraspeando ligeramente y cortando su tren de pensamientos.

-Ah, sí, gracias- respondió la kunoichi ruborizándose hasta las raíces del cabello. Un poco vacilante, tomó la camisa y se la colocó, notando lo grande que le quedaba. Neji tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa al verla así, llevando ese atuendo excesivamente grande y chorreando agua de los pies a la cabeza, y al notarlo, se reprochó mentalmente. _-¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?_

-Neji, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica al notar la expresión de frustración que llevaba el Hyuuga en su rostro.

-Sí- respondió un tanto fríamente. -Vámonos de aquí, se hace tarde-. Tenten lo escudriñó con la mirada por unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió, y ambos partieron del campo.

Detrás del arbusto, Gai y Lee chocaron los cinco, sonriendo tanto que sus encías dolían.

-Y...¡corte!

* * *

-Asuma-sensei...¿está seguro de que Shikamaru está de acuerdo con esto?-. Ino miró incrédula a su sensei, y luego a Shikamaru, que estaba acostado boca arriba en medio del campo de entrenamiento, aparentemente buscando formas en las nubes.

-Sí Ino- replicó el jounin por enésima vez. -Tu solo ve y haz lo tuyo, yo los filmaré.

-De acuerdo- respondió la joven aún dubitativa, y caminó hacia el chico contoneándose y asegurándose de que la cámara captara su mejor ángulo.

-Hola, Shika-kun- saludó con una voz seductora, sentándose junto al chuunin. Shikamaru se apoyó sobre sus codos, alzando una ceja.

-¿Ino?

-Duh, ¿quién más?-replicó la otra, tratando de no hacer una mueca. ¿Esto era parte del acto?

-Y...¿qué estás haciendo?-intentó Ino nuevamente, haciendo una pose sexy.

-Solo veo las nubes-. Shikamaru frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Desde cuándo a Ino le interesaba lo que hacía? _Qué mujer tan problemática..._

-Oh, que interesante- dijo Ino sonriéndole sensualmente.

-Sí, como tu digas- respondió el joven rodando los ojos, y luego volviendo la vista al cielo. No tenía ganas de lidiar con el síndrome premenstrual de su problemática compañera de equipo.

Ino bufó con exasperación ante la poca colaboración del chuunin, y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre él, apretándolo contra el suelo y llevando sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza.

A Asuma casi se le escapó un grito de niña de la emoción, pero se contuvo y aumentó el zoom de la cámara al máximo. ¡Era obvio que iba a ganar!

Shikamaru estaba demasiado anonadado como para hacer nada. Es decir, Yamanaka Ino, su compañera de equipo desde los 12 años, lo estaba besando. _-¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer hoy?_- pensó desconcertado. _–Bah, qué mierda me importa, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer después de todo_- razonó el genio, y pronto comenzó a responder el beso, tomando a Ino por la cintura y presionándola firmemente contra su cuerpo.

Ambos continuaron besándose con pasión, casi desesperadamente, sus lenguas entrelazándose como en medio de una batalla, y separándose solo cuando recordaban que necesitaban oxígeno para funcionar. Ino envolvió sus manos en el cuello del joven, que rodó para posicionarse sobre ella. _-¿Quién habría imaginado que Shikamaru besaba tan bien?-_ pensó complacida, deslizando sus manos por el cabello de joven y atrayéndolo más hacia ella. La joven contempló detenerse antes de que la situación se les fuera de las manos, pero no hizo falta, porque un murmullo en medio de los besos la hizo parar súbitamente.

-Así, Temari...

-...

-¡¿Temari?!- gritó Ino con una fuerza capaz de romper vidrios. Shikamaru tardó unos segundos en asimilar el error que había cometido cuando la kunoichi se lo sacó de encima con un manotazo y le dio una poderosa bofetada.

Ino salió echando humos del lugar, y Asuma estrelló su mano contra su frente. _Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad..._

* * *

-¿Q-Qué?- Hinata sintió que iba a desmayarse allí mismo.

-¡Vamos Hinata!- insistió Kurenai. -Es solo una cena. Además, sabes que Naruto no puede comer ramen por un tiempo, sería un lindo gesto que le llevaras esto- extendió una caja bento frente a sus ojos.

-Pero...es que...

-¡Ánimo, Hinata!- exclamó Kiba, golpeándola suavemente en la espalda. -Es tiempo de que le demuestres a Naruto lo que sientes por él- agregó, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. En realidad, Kiba no estaba muy complacido con el plan, pero la imagen de la sensual hermana de su sensei seguía instalada en su cabeza.

-¿Lo- lo saben?- preguntó mortificada, agachando la cabeza y presionando sus dedos índices.

-Todos nos hemos percatado, menos Uzumaki, obviamente- intervino Shino por primera vez desde su llegada. Hinata se puso completamente roja, y se mordió los labios. ¡Hasta Shino lo sabía!

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Kurenai. -Es una buena oportunidad.

-E-está bien- accedió finalmente, después de pensarlo por unos momentos. Naruto nunca la notaría si seguía contemplándolo desde las sombras.

-¡Genial!- exclamó su sensei. Akamaru ladró emocionado. -Entonces partamos.

* * *

Sasuke estaba tirado en el sillón de su sala de estar, contemplando el techo lánguidamente y con ojos aburridos, y soltando gruñidos de vez en cuando. No había nada bueno en la tele, y no tenía ganas de salir con Naruto ni con nadie. Solo quería descansar bien para poder entrenar más al día siguiente. Cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero algo se lo impedía. Una imagen que continuaba apareciendo constantemente en su cabeza a lo largo del día. La condenada imagen del rostro de una pelirrosa sonriente.

Resopló con exasperación y se dio la vuelta, mirando esta vez hacia el respaldo del sillón. Trató de enfocar su mente en otros asuntos como el entrenamiento, su venganza consumada, Naruto, tomates, más entrenamiento... y era completamente inútil. Frustrado, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando el timbre sonó retumbando en las paredes de la sala.

Suspiró con pesadez y caminó hacia la puerta listo para recibir con un Chidori en la cara a quien osara molestarlo en su descanso.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, pero no había nadie del otro lado. Giró la vista hacia la izquierda y la derecha, pero no había rastro de vida. Justo cuando estaba apunto de volver a entrar, notó algo bajo sus pies y se agachó para recogerlo. Era una carta, y a juzgar por el papel rosa, probablemente de una de sus fans. Debatió por unos instantes si tomarla o no, y finalmente decidió que podía ser algo importante y la llevó adentro consigo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, y abrió la carta para ver si se había equivocado. En efecto, la carta no era precisamente de una de sus fans. Leyó el contenido rápidamente y cuando terminó, frunció el ceño.

**Querido Sasuke-kun:**

**Te espero hoy a las siete en punto en La Fontaine de goût. Ponte un lindo traje formal y no llegues tarde.**

**Besos y corazones...**

**Sakura.**

_-¿Sakura? No sabía que tuviera tan mala caligrafía, pero... ¿porqué me invitará por medio de una carta?_- Sasuke releyó el papel y encontró aún más inconsistencias. ¿No era ese restaurante bastante caro? ¿Besos y corazones? Todo era muy confuso. Meditó si debería presentarse o no, y decidió que haría una excepción con Sakura. Era su mejor amiga, si no la única...y no lo perdonaría jamás si la dejaba plantada.

Miró su reloj, que leía las seis. -Debo arreglarme un poco- se dijo, y caminó hacia el baño. Dejó la puerta abierta una vez que entró, después de todo, jamás pensó que Kakashi, de todas las personas, estaría filmándolo. Arrojó su ropa al suelo y entró a la ducha.

-Haré una copia de esto para Sakura- dijo Kakashi sonriendo perversamente. Enseguida el sonido del agua corriendo se escuchó, y Kakashi esperó pacientemente unos minutos.

Finalmente Sasuke salió, gracias a Kami con una toalla colgando de su cadera. Frenó en seco frente al espejo, e instintivamente, el jounin aumentó el zoom de la cámara.

-Con razón todas te aman- murmuró frente a su reflejo, peinándose el cabello y parando las puntas de atrás como de costumbre. Sonrió sensualmente, casi con malicia, y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Esto es tan bueno- rió Kakashi por lo bajo, apagando la cámara. Ahora solo debía esperar que la segunda parte del plan funcionara, y todo estaría listo.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo- se repitió Sakura una y otra vez, mientras iba y volvía erráticamente por su habitación. -¡Sasuke-kun me invitó a salir! ¡Y a ese restaurante tan caro!-. Sakura se desplomó sobre su cama, y tomó la nota nuevamente.

**Mi flor de cerezo:**

**Te espero hoy a las siete en punto en La Fontaine de goût. Ponte un lindo vestido y no llegues tarde.**

**Sasuke.**

Respiró profundamente la esencia del papel, y releyó la carta por lo que debía ser la centésima vez. A medida que la releía, encontraba más defectos que había pasado por alto por la emoción del momento. ¿Mi flor de cerezo?...¿Acaso le había pedido consejos a Rock Lee para escribirla? Y...¿desde cuando la mala caligrafía?

Lo que sea, ahora que por fin la había invitado a salir, no se iba a poner a juzgar sus métodos. Cualquier cosa estaba bien, mientras Sasuke lo hiciera con buena intención. Echó una ojeada al reloj de la mesa de cama, y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver la hora que indicaba.

-¡Seis y quince!-exclamó alarmada dando un salto. -¡Debo arreglarme ya!

Abrió las puertas de su ropero de un manotazo, y comenzó a revisar entre el desorden frenéticamente, buscando algo adecuado para la ocasión, mientras pensaba qué peinado se podía hacer para impresionar al joven.

Si de algo estaba segura, era de que esa noche, Uchiha Sasuke iba a quedar boquiabierto.


	3. Operación amor en marcha

**

* * *

**

Matchmaking

* * *

La aguja del reloj de la torre de la Hokage avanzaba a un ritmo sospechosamente acelerado, y en la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, el sol finalmente comenzaba a esconderse para dar paso a un cielo teñido de rojos y amarillos intensos que despuntaban en el horizonte.

En esos momentos el equipo ocho caminaba por el distrito norte de Konoha, con su destino final unas calles más adelante, precisamente en la casa del ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno. No era la zona residencial más lujosa de Konoha, pero los pequeños edificios y las casas dispuestas una junto a la otra le daban al lugar un toque pintoresco, que parecía hecho a la medida del atrapante paisaje de la Aldea.

Se habían demorado unos minutos en comenzar su marcha porque Hinata había decidido preparar comida casera para Naruto en lugar de llevar las cajas de sushi. Pensaba que de esa manera, al rubio se le haría más fácil la tarea de abandonar su preciado ramen por un tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pequeño apartamento de Naruto y Kurenai estiraba su brazo para tocar el timbre de la puerta de entrada, Hinata cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y comenzó a sentirse repentinamente incómoda.

-Está bien, Hinata- la tranquilizó Kurenai colocando una mano en su hombro. Hinata asintió tímidamente y esperó con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo insólito que Naruto abriera la puerta.

Pero nada sucedió.

Kurenai intentó nuevamente, esta vez dejando vibrar el timbre por más tiempo, pero no parecía haber nadie en la casa. Hinata se sintió internamente aliviada, pero también un poco decepcionada. Una vez que había reunido el coraje para ir a visitar a Naruto, el jinchuriki decidía salir. Otra muestra de su buena suerte...

Mientras el equipo ocho esperaba en la puerta pacientemente, sin resignarse a marcharse hasta obtener una respuesta, Naruto tarareaba la melodía de una canción bajo el agua de la ducha, completamente absorto de la realidad.

Hoy había sido un día extremadamente aburrido para el jinchuriki. Había invitado a Sasuke a salir, pero el Uchiha se había negado comentando algo sobre entrenamiento, descanso, y otras cosas típicas de Sasuke. Hacía un par de minutos había llamado a Sakura, que parecía muy emocionada por un compromiso al que tenía que asistir sin falta. En el momento en que colgó el teléfono, la idea de llamar a Hinata se le cruzó por la mente, pero luego la descartó.

Hinata siempre parecía estar incómoda en su presencia. Durante los últimos años se había abierto más con él, pero seguía actuando de una manera extraña a su alrededor. Era un poco rara, pero no podía negar lo linda y agradable que le parecía. _¿Será que no huelo bien?_

Harto de esperar, y siendo la persona impulsiva que era, Kiba giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta de un golpe, sorprendiendo al resto.

-¡Kiba!- lo reprochó Kurenai, mirándolo aprensivamente. –¡No podemos entrar a la casa cuando no hay nadie!

-Si la puerta está abierta debe estar en la casa- se defendió el amante de los perros. Kurenai reflexionó por unos momentos, y pudo ver la lógica en las palabras de Kiba. Naruto probablemente no había escuchado el timbre.

-Está bien- concedió. –Entremos sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Shino y Kiba asintieron, y Hinata se mordió los labios nerviosa. No le parecía una buena idea entrar como si nada, y además, sus músculos se negaban a funcionar. Mientras los shinobis hacían su entrada, Kurenai reparó su mirada en la heredera Hyuuga, y suspiró internamente. A este paso, tendría que unir a su pareja a la fuerza...

_-Lo que no es una mala idea_- pensó sonriendo con malicia, formulando su nuevo plan en su cabeza. _–Esto sí va a funcionar._

-Vamos Hinata- dijo dándole un empujoncito en la espalda. Así los cuatro entraron, y una vez adentro, recorrieron su mirada por la sala de estar de la casa. Era simple, pero no estaba desordenada como se esperaría de Naruto. Kiba y Shino tomaron asiento en un sofá, y Kurenai se acercó, dejando a Hinata sola por un momento, mientras la joven heredera digería la situación.

En el camino, la jounin reparó su mirada en un armario ubicado al final del pasillo, y una brillante, y bastante loca idea, se le vino a la cabeza.

-Kiba, Shino- susurró arrodillándose delante de los jóvenes. Los aludidos acercaron sus cuerpos para escucharla mejor.

-Tengo un plan, pero voy a necesitar su ayuda.

-¿Podré usar mis insectos?- inquirió Shino aparentemente desinteresado.

-Esta vez sí- fue lo que respondió Kurenai, captando la atención de los dos. –Kiba, necesito que busques a Naruto, y lo encierres en ese armario- la kunoichi indicó el pasillo con su cabeza, y Kiba alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú solo haz lo que te digo, y no los dejes salir pase lo que pase.

-¿Los? ¿Acaso vas a encerrar a Hinata junto a Naruto? No va a funcionar, no sabremos lo que parará allí dentro y además...

-Ahí es cuando entran los insectos, Shino- interrumpió Kurenai esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. –La semana pasada me dijiste que montaste una pequeña cámara en uno de tus escarabajos, ¿cierto?- Shino asintió, captando la idea, pero Kiba parecía enfadado.

-No podemos encerrar a Hinata ahí adentro, nadie sabe lo que ese pervertido le podría hacer.

-Supongo entonces que no quieres conocer a mi hermana...

-¡Demonios!

* * *

Eso bastó para que quince minutos más tarde, y aún de mala gana, Kiba empujara a Hinata dentro de un armario en el que Shino ya había encerrado a Naruto e introducido uno de sus insectos espías en él.

-¿Eh? ¿Hinata?- preguntó el rubio cuando le pareció reconocer bajo la escasa luz el cabello violeta de su amiga.

-Na- ¿Naruto-kun?- tartamudeó la joven anonadada. Ahora entendía porqué Kiba la había empujado de repente al armario. Últimamente había estado muy insistente con su relación con Naruto, pero no sabía porqué.

-Hinata, ¿eres tú?

-Sí...sí, s-soy yo

-¡Demonios! ¡No puedo ver nada aquí!

-O-Oh, no te preocupes, p- puedo ayudar...¡Byakugan!

-¡No Hinata! ¡Espera!

Por supuesto, Hinata ignoraba el hecho de que Naruto acababa de salir de la ducha cuando "alguien" lo forzó a entrar al lugar, por lo que el rubio aún estaba chorreando agua y cubierto por una toalla que colgaba precariamente de su cadera. Lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

-Oh por dios...

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio, tratando de cubrirse cuanto su toalla le permitía.

La Hyuuga sintió que iba a desmayarse en ese preciso momento. Estaba encerrada en un armario, con Naruto. Un Naruto SEMIDESNUDO, valga la aclaración. Sí, definitivamente se iba a desmayar...

* * *

En el otro extremo de la Aldea, el equipo de Gai se congregaba felizmente en la casa del jounin para una rutinaria y juvenil cena entre amigos. Bueno, al menos así lo veían el mismísimo Gaiy su alumno predilecto, pero para Tenten y Neji, la situación era completamente diferente.

Nunca habían ido a cenar a la casa de Gai antes, por lo que esto estaba tan lejos de la rutina como podía estarlo. Había sido algo totalmente imprevisto, y no pudieron rehusarse cuando su sensei los invitó con tanta...vehemencia.

Lo peor era que Gai había insistido fervientemente en que se sentaran juntos en el sofá, lo que hacía la situación aún más incómoda.

Después de una animada conversación, entre Gai y Lee por supuesto, los dos se excusaron para ir al baño, algo que Tenten y Neji hubieran preferido no saber.

-Gai-Sensei- comenzó Lee en un susurro. -¿Cuál es el plan ahora que están aquí?

-Es muy fácil Lee- respondió Gai con orgullo. -¿Ves esas copas que están allí? La copa de Tenten tiene un poco de sake y...

-¡Eso no está bien! ¡Somos menores de edad!- saltó Lee escandalizado.

-Lo sé Lee, pero piensa...¿qué pasaría si Tenten estuviera ebria y no hubiera nadie más para cuidarla que Neji? Ganaríamos definitivamente.

-Ya veo, ¡usted es un genio!

-Ahora solo debemos esperar que la beba, y relajarnos. Dejé la cámara encendida en un lugar oculto, para que podamos observar todo por aquí-. Gai sacó una pequeña pantalla LCD de su bolsillo, y la colocó sobre la tapa del retrete. -Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Mientras Gai y Lee se instalaban en su pequeño "cine", Neji y Tenten permanecían en silencio, el primero tamborileando los dedos sobre el sofá con impaciencia.

-Demonios, ¿qué estarán haciendo?-. Cada vez más exasperado, Neji tomó su copa de la mesa con brusquedad, y bebió un largo sorbo de su contenido. Era muy fuerte, tanto que sentía como si su garganta se quemara, pero tenía buen sabor. Sin pensarlo, llevó la copa a sus labios nuevamente, y la vació en cuestión de segundos.

Tenten lo observó un poco sorprendida, y tomó su copa para ver qué era tan especial sobre la bebida. No parecía nada fuera de lo común, lo que no explicaba el repentino rubor en las mejillas de Neji.

-Neji, ¿estás bien?- preguntó vacilante. Como toda respuesta, el Hyuuga pronunció algo ininteligible y se tambaleó hacia delante. Tenten tomó la copa del joven y la llevó hasta su nariz. Notó alarmada que tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol, pero no entendía porque solo la copa de Neji tenía sake. ¿Pero a quién le importaba eso? ¡Neji Hyuuga estaba ebrio, por el amor de Kami! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Gai sensei, ¡esto está mal!-exclamó Lee desde el suelo del baño. –Se suponía que debíamos embriagar a Tenten, ¡no a Neji!

-Lo sé Lee, lo sé... pero esto no está tan mal después de todo, veamos como sigue...

* * *

Apoyado de brazos cruzados sobre la pared de la esquina de La Fontaine de goût, Sasuke miró su reloj exasperado, mientras esperaba con impaciencia que Sakura se presentara. Ya eran las 7:02, y no había rastro de la pelirrosa. Todos sabían lo obsesivo que era el Uchiha con la puntualidad, más aún cuando lo habían invitado a él, y si no se tratara de Sakura, probablemente ya se habría marchado.

Escaneó la zona por centésima vez, y entre la gente que se aglomeraba alrededor de las vidrieras y la cantidad de transeúntes, no pudo distinguir a Sakura, que se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le tocó un hombro.

Sasuke se dio vuelta dispuesto a darle un sermón sobre la puntualidad y dejarlo esperando como un idiota, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al verla. Sakura llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete suelto, con algunos mechones cayendo desordenados sobre su rostro, y un vestido que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel hasta la altura de las rodillas.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- saludó la pelirrosa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasuke lucía muy bien vestido formalmente.

Sasuke no respondió y continuó mirando embobado, hasta que volvió a la realidad y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

-Hmph, entremos- dijo secamente. La tomó con firmeza por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el restaurante. Una vez adentro, caminaron hasta el voisserie donde los recibió el mismo hombre que había hecho las reservaciones para Kakashi, que por cierto, se encontraba sentado en su mesa, cubierto por un sobretodo y un sombrero.

-Buenas tardes- saludó el hombre, con un fingido acento francés. -¿Sus reservaciones, por favor?

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron simultáneamente, ambos esperando que el otro hablara. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, confundidos, hasta que Sakura codeó a Sasuke en las costillas. Sasuke frunció el ceño enfadado.

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo fríamente. ¿Acaso Sakura había hecho la reservación con su nombre? ¡Qué idiotez! ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Por aquí monsieur- indicó el hombre, mostrándoles el camino hasta su mesa. Corrió la silla para Sakura, Sasuke tomó asiento frente a ella y ambos recibieron su menú.

El Uchiha comenzó a ojear las páginas rápidamente, buscando algo que le gustara. Había venido a restaurantes franceses con su familia cuando era pequeño, así que tenía una mínima idea de qué ordenar. Mientras tanto, Sakura trataba de descifrar los jeroglíficos escritos en el menú. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso, y no sabía qué demonios significaban todos esos nombres franceses.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó finalmente el mozo, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño anotador.

_-Oh no_- pensó Sakura. Si no ordenaba algo pronto quedaría como una idiota frene a Sasuke.

-Un Bouillabaise- ordenó el Uchiha con un tono de voz monótono y aburrido. No era un fanático de la comida francesa, pero Sakura había invitado después de todo.

El mozo miró a Sakura expectante, causándole más presión.

-¿Mademoiselle?

-Hm...veamos- Sakura escudriñó la página del menú por enésima vez, aún si entender una palabra. ¡Tenía que ordenar algo! ¡Lo que fuere! -Yo pediré unos...escar...escarbatos- dijo finalmente, arrepintiéndose al ver la expresión de disgusto en la cara de Sasuke. _¡Kami!,_ _¿qué demonios habré ordenado?_

-Enseguida jóvenes.

Cuando el mozo se marchó, los dos permanecieron en un largo e incómodo silencio, Sakura reprochándose mentalmente por haber ordenado lo que sea que fuese un escarbato, y Sasuke preguntándose porqué alguien querría comer algo tan asqueroso. Mientras tanto, Kakashi, desde una mesa lo suficientemente cercana como para no perderse la acción, encendía su cámara y se disponía a filmar a su pareja.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, el camarero volvió balanceando dos grandes platos con un increíble equilibrio.

-Aquí tiene monsieur- dijo colocando el plato frente a Sasuke. Luego caminó hacia el lado de Sakura, alejando el plato lo más que podía de sus fosas nasales –Mademoiselle.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura, que en ese momento tuvo la chance de observar su orden. ¿Eran esos...caracoles?. –¡Eww!

Sasuke alzó una ceja un poco confundido. ¿Para qué habían venido a un restaurante francés si Sakura obviamente no sabía ni qué ordenar?

-Me retiro- dijo el hombre finalmente, regresando a ocupar su puesto en la recepción. Sakura seguía observando su plato con repulsión, tratando de controlar las arcadas que le producía el ver a esas viscosas criaturas, pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad, tomó un tenedor e intentó clavarlo en alguna. _–Vamos Sakura, puedes hacerlo..._

Sasuke resopló con exasperación al ver a la pelirrosa tratando de llevarse el tenedor a la boca con los ojos cerrados. Por Kami, creía que era inteligente.

-Deja eso Sakura- dijo súbitamente. Sakura se mordió los labios y abrió los ojos reacia para ver a Sasuke cambiando su plato por el de ella. -¿Q-qué? ¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun?

-Hn, solo cállate y toma el mío- respondió el Uchiha con impaciencia. La kunoichi lo observó sorprendida por unos segundos, mientras el joven digería los escarbatos tratando de disimular las ganas de vomitar que seguramente sentía. Por supuesto, Kakashi también se sorprendió, después de todo, no todos los días se veía a Uchiha Sasuke teniendo un buen gesto con alguien.

-Come- ordenó terminantemente al ver que la pelirrosa seguía observándolo. Sakura asintió rápidamente y obedeció al joven. Gracias a Kami la comida que había ordenado Sasuke era digerible.

_-Bien-_ pensó Kakashi. La parte A del plan había funcionado a la perfección, quizás mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Ahora debía poner en marcha la segunda parte y tendría el triunfo asegurado.

* * *

La gente podía afirmar sin pensarlo dos veces que Nara Shikamaru era un genio. Su IQ de 200 puntos y sus increíbles estrategias durante las misiones avalaban esa afirmación irrefutablemente. Por supuesto, nadie discutía su inteligencia y sus brillantes ideas cuando se trataba del campo de batalla, pero en el campo del amor, las cosas eran un poco, o más bien, completamente diferentes.

Si alguna vez en su vida Shikamaru se había sentido estúpido, probablemente había tenido que ver con mujeres, ya fuera su madre, Temari, o, en este caso, su compañera de equipo.

Era por eso que en esos momentos el perezoso estratega se encontraba esperando en la puerta de la casa de Ino con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, y el corazón en la garganta.

Unos segundos después la puerta principal se abrió, Ino salió de brazos cruzados y con el ceño levemente fruncido, y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?- preguntó la rubia finalmente, clavando sus ojos azules en los negros de Shikamaru.

-Vine a pedirte disculpas- respondió el joven tratando de sonar calmado. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil después de lo que había hecho, pero iba a intentarlo de cualquier manera.

-¿Trayendo flores de otra florería? Y dicen que eres un genio- murmuró Ino señalando el letrero que leía Florería Yamanaka.

_-Es que soy un idiota cuando se trata de ti, Ino...-_ pensó el joven con frustración.

-¿Por qué no se las llevas a Temari?- Ino tomó las rosas, y les echó un vistazo antes de devolvérselas.

-Ino, lo siento- comenzó Shikamaru. –Temari me gusta desde hace tiempo o al menos eso creía..._hasta que te noté a ti -_ agregó para sí mismo.

Ino alzó una ceja ante ese último comentario. -¿Eso creías? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Obviamente Temari es una chica muy...atractiva. Creo que me gustaba solo por su apariencia- respondió el joven cada vez más avergonzado. Ino bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada.

-Por supuesto. Temari es más linda que yo, no hacía falta que me lo recordarás- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Shikamaru tomó la cara de Ino entre sus manos con firmeza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mujer, ¿qué estás diciendo? Sabes que eres hermosa Ino- le dijo sin vacilar. La kunoichi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y pestañó un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Asuma, que le había sugerido a Shikamaru que se disculpara al verlo bastante malhumorado, no había perdido su tiempo y lo había seguido en secreto durante el resto del día, solo para capturar un momento como este. Era imposible que sus competidores hubieran conseguido algo tan bueno. Este era su boleto al triunfo. _¡Bien hecho Shikamaru!_

-Er, este, yo...- ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo era Hinata?

-Shhh- la calló Shikamaru llevando un dedo a sus labios, y luego, sin previo aviso, la besó. Ino abrió los ojos aún más, pero luego respondió con entusiasmo.

-Shikamaru- comenzó la kunoichi sacándose al joven de encima e interrumpiendo el beso -Debo seguir trabajando-. La verdad no le molestaría quedarse besando al joven, pero la labor llamaba.

-Qué problemático- replicó Shikamaru suspirando con pesadez. –Bien, supongo que nos veremos mañana.

-¿Supones?- le reprochó Ino alzando un puño frente a su rostro.

-¡De acuerdo mujer!- exclamó rodando los ojos.

-Bien, entonces ven a buscarme mañana al mediodía, cómprame algo y no llegues tarde- ordenó la chica riendo por lo bajo ante la expresión desconcertada del joven. –No bastará solo con un beso para que te perdone- explicó sonriendo con malicia.

-Bien, bien, como digas- replicó Shikamaru derrotado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que Ino hablaba enserio, pero haría lo que ella le dijera con tal de ser perdonado. –Mañana al mediodía.

-Mañana al mediodía- repitió Ino dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Adiós.

Una vez que la joven había entrado, Shikamaru caminó hasta su casa sonriendo como un idiota, lo que hacía que la gente volteara para verlo, pero no le importaba. Sabía que cuando se trataba de Ino era un idiota, así que todo estaba bien.

Cuando sus dos estudiantes estaban fuera de vista, Asuma salió del arbusto en el que se escondía, y comenzó a hacer un ridículo baile de victoria, que desafortunadamente no pasó desapercibido por algunos de los transeúntes. Apagó la cámara y se dirigió a su casa para editar el video. Con esa última escena sería más que suficiente para ganar.

* * *

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata-chan!- Naruto había estado intentando reanimar a la heredera, que se encontraba inconsciente en sus brazos, durante los últimos cinco minutos. Cuando la Hyuuga finalmente abrió los ojos, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse nuevamente al encontrarse en los brazos de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun- murmuró incorporándose rápidamente al recordar, completamente avergonzada, porqué se había desmayado. Por el amor de Kami, tenían que salir de allí enseguida.

-¡Hinata! ¡Por fin despiertas!- exclamó el joven sacudiéndola por los hombros. –Parece que estamos encerrados, ¿eh?- agregó un poco más calmado.

-S-Sí- respondió la joven. Oh, que Kami la ayudara por todos los cielos._ –Seguramente Kurenai me está buscando-_ se dijo para tranquilizarse. Ahora tenía que pensar en algo para distraerse, y recordó para qué había venido en primer lugar a la casa de Naruto.

-Na-Naruto-kun- comenzó tímidamente –¿tienes hambre?

-¿Eh? Bueno, ahora que lo dices...-el estómago de Naruto hizo un ruido como para enfatizar la respuesta –creo que sí- respondió un poco avergonzado.

-Hice esto para ti- dijo Hinata rápidamente, colocando la bandeja debajo de la nariz del joven.

-¡Jo! ¡Huele muy bien Hinata!- exclamó el rubio tomando el plato. Hinata sonrió y comenzó a comer de su propia bandeja.

* * *

Kiba, que había tomado un pequeño receso para ir al baño, regresó a su posición de guardia detrás de la puerta del armario. Kurenai le había ordenado que se quedara allí para vigilar que nadie saliera, y que no entrara pasase lo que pasase, pero los inquietantes sonidos que comenzó a escuchar eran muy difíciles de ignorar.

-Mhhh, ¡Hinata!

-Na-Naruto-kun.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Acaso Naruto estaba...gimiendo? Vacilante por unos segundos, Kiba acercó su oído a la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Ahhh, esto está tan bueno.

-Me alegra q-que te guste, Naruto-kun.

No podía ser lo que parecía ser, de ninguna manera. La tierna y dulce Hinata no podía estar haciendo... esas cosas. Con el rostro tan pálido como la nieve, como si el color se le hubiera drenado por los poros, se acercó inconscientemente hasta que su oído estuvo en contacto con la puerta.

-¡No imaginaba que fueras tan buena para estas cosas Hinata!

-Tengo experiencia...con Neji-sama, quiero decir.

-_¡ ¿QUÉ QUÉI? !- _Kiba definitivamente iba a matar a Neji cuando acabara con Naruto.

-Oh, ya veo...¡qué suerte tiene!-continuó Naruto -¡Serás una gran esposa para alguien algún día!

En ese momento se oyó un ruido ahogado, y Kiba frunció el ceño confundido.

-No te pongas tanto en la boca Hinata-chan, te vas a atragantar.

Después de escuchar eso, el rostro del amante de los perros se tornó alarmantemente azul. ¿Qué no se ponga tanto en la boca? ¡Maldito Degenerado! Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que abrir esa puerta y terminar con lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior de una vez por todas.

-¡Deténganse pervertidos!- exclamó señalándolos con un dedo acusador, mientras se tapaba fervientemente los ojos con la otra mano.

-¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Naruto confundido. ¿Acaso había estado todo este tiempo detrás de la puerta?

-¿Kiba-kun?

-¿Uh? ¿Qué demonios...?- Kiba abrió los ojos muy a su pesar y se encontró con una escena que ciertamente, y gracias a Kami, no era la que esperaba.

-¿Q- qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó desconcertado, al verlos a ambos comiendo la comida que Hinata había preparado.

-¿Qué te parece que estábamos haciendo?- contestó Naruto enfadado. ¿Y por qué nos encerraron aquí?

-Er, yo...-Kiba rió con nerviosismo, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para salir de la situación sin salir herido, ya sea por parte de Naruto o de Kurenai.

-Como sea- lo cortó Naruto levantándose. -Vámonos de aquí Hinata-. El rubio extendió su brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse y Hinata lo observó sorprendida por unos segundos, pero finalmente tomó su mano con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y ambos se retiraron, dejando a Kiba riéndose como un idiota.

–_Más vale que la hermana de Kurenai valga la pena_- pensó el amante de los perros observando como su compañera se marchaba con Naruto. _Y yo no pienso lavar esos platos..._

* * *

-Oye, Tenten- comenzó Neji, y bebió un sorbo del vaso de agua que la joven le había traído hacía unos segundos -¿Crees que soy más atractivo que Uchiha?

-¿ ¡Qué! ?

Sí. Lamentablemente así habían transcurrido los últimos quince minutos para Tenten desde que Gai y Lee habían desaparecido. Neji seguía preguntando incoherencias bastante comprometedoras, y aunque era dolorosamente obvio que el Hyuuga no recordaría ni su nombre después de esta noche, no sabía qué contestarle.

-Tenten- llamó nuevamente Neji, envolviendo con un brazo la cintura de la joven. Tenten intentó zafarse del agarre, pero el brazo del Hyuuga parecía estar adherido a ella como un imán. -¿Acaso... no te gusta mi cabello?

-Neji, ¿podrías soltarme?- masculló Tenten entre dientes, tratando de alejarse del joven.

-Porque... obviamente es muuucho más suave y sedoso que el trasero de puercoespín que el Uchiha ese llama cabello...-continuó Neji ignorando por completo a su compañera.

Por todos los cielos, si una semana atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría teniendo una charla de peluquería con Hyuuga Neji, probablemente se habría destornillado de risa, pero esta situación era todo menos graciosa...

-Neji, ¿por qué no salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco?-sugirió claramente desesperada.

-¿Tienes calor?- inquirió el Hyuuga soltándola finalmente. Tenten suspiró aliviada, y se levantó del sillón.

-Espérame aquí sentado Neji, volveré en unos minutos. No te muevas, ¿entendiste?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar un vaso de agua al baño- respondió la joven simplemente. Cualquier persona en sus cabales le habría sugerido ir a la cocina, pero Neji estaba muy lejos de ser coherente en esos momentos.

* * *

-¡Gai-sensei! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Tenten está viniendo hacia aquí!

-No te preocupes Lee, lo tengo todo planeado. Saldremos por ahí- dijo Gai indicando una pequeña ventana que daba a un patio trasero.

* * *

-¡Gai-sensei, abra ahora mismo!- gritó Tenten enfurecida mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza. Si hace unos instantes le había preocupado lo que podrían estar haciendo allí dentro su sensei y su compañero, ahora lo había olvidado por completo. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, la kunoichi pateó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que se partiera al medio.

-¡Gai-sensei qué demonios están...¿Gai-sensei?- Tenten recorrió el cuarto de baño con su mirada pero no había rastro de Gai ni de Lee. -¿Dónde se habrán metido?- se preguntó exasperada revisando cada rincón sin encontrar huella alguna.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Obviamente la habían abandonado a su suerte y no podía perder el tiempo buscándolos, pero esto no quedaría así, ya iban a recibir su merecido...una vez que se encargara del Hyuuga ebrio que esperaba en la sala de estar, por supuesto.


End file.
